Uchiha
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Fic #2 de mi reto personal "50 Drabbles/Viñetas SasuIno: —Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, Sasuke…— intentó sonreír, pero sólo pudo esbozar una mueca de desesperación— ¿Qué podríamos hacer tú y yo juntos ahora? - Sasuke la miró intensamente, como nunca había mirado a nadie, sujetando su rostro para unir sus labios casi con desesperación.—Vivir— sentenció.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

** Drabble/Viñeta #2**

**.**

**Uchiha**

**.**

* * *

Chasqueó la lengua con engorro y observó una vez a aquel hombre, con expresión de aburrimiento y fastidio.

—Si no vas a decir nada me voy— declaró el adolescente, levantándose del suelo— Tengo cosas que hacer y aquí sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…

—Siéntate ahí— el hombre intentó sonar amigable, pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliera ronca, escupiendo una orden; el chico lo fulminó con la mirada, pero obedeció. Sus cortos cabellos rubios se mecieron con la brisa que silvó en sus oídos, oyéndose a causa del silencio que había vuelto a formarse; el ninja mayor cogió aire y llenó sus pulmones, cruzando los brazos mientras se recargaba en uno de los troncos de entrenamiento— Debido…— comenzó; a pesar de que sonaba firme y decidido había un toque de incomodidad en su tono— Debido a lo que sucedió las cosas van a cambiar para ti— advirtió; Inojin frunció el ceño. Su piel, ligeramente bronceada ahora, se erizó.

—Yo no quiero que nada cambie— sentenció, tozudo.

El hombre lo miró, sorprendido y molesto.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, niño. Eres un Uchiha y acabas de despertar el Sharingan— declaró, Inojin desvió la mirada— Yo… Te guste o no soy tu padre…

—Qué novedad…

—… y siendo parte de mi clan no puedes recibir cualquier tipo de entrenamiento. Yo mismo voy a entrenarte de ahora en adelante— añadió Sasuke Uchiha, alzando el mentón, desafiante, pero el adolescente no se amedrentó ante él; claro signo de la clase que corría por sus venas.

—No puedes obligarme.

—No depende de ti— refutó Sasuke, molesto— Son las Leyes Ninja; no solo llevas mi sangre, sino que además heredaste nuestra línea sucesoria. Eres un Uchiha por derecho.

Inojin abrió los ojos con impacto, y una leve mueca de desazón atravesó sus facciones.

—Ya veo… Si el Sharingan, en vez de hacerlo tarde, jamás hubiera despertado, jamás te hubiera importado que yo fuera tu hijo, ¿no es así?— le escupió alzando la voz, sentido— Yo no hubiera sido más que _indiscreción_ en tu vida— resolvió con amargura, parándose una vez más— Supongo que no le agradó ni un poco a tu esposa descubrir que la _familia_ se agrandó, y que tu hija sabe que tiene un _hermanito_— gruñó; Sasuke se tensó.

—Esto no es agradable para nadie, Inojin— volvió a hablar con severidad, imponiéndose— No vamos a discutir los acontecimientos que dieron origen a tu nacimiento. Sólo quería informarte de los cambios antes de hablar con el Hokage mañana, y…

— ¿Al menos la amaste alguna vez?— Inojin interrumpió su discurso; su máscara de frialdad se había derrumbado por completo. Sasuke no respondió— Entiendo…— el adolescente bajó la mirada, contemplando el césped bajo sus pies, que se mecía suavemente al compás del viento.

—Inojin…

—Te diré lo que haremos— volvió a interrumpirlo el chico; su rostro mostraba un rictus de completa indiferencia— Dejaré que me entrenes; aceptaré tus métodos y acataré tus órdenes porque sé lo que el Sharingan es capaz de lograr y sé que puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en el campo de batalla— soltó con desdén, dando media vuelta— Pero nunca seré parte de tu familia. Sólo acepto tus términos porque si algo he aprendido de mi _padre_ es a ser siempre objetivo; pero que te quede claro que jamás seré un Uchiha, aunque todo el mundo diga lo contrario— sentenció, comenzando a correr lejos de allí como el viento, dejando a Sasuke detrás, solo e impactado.

De repente una presencia que hasta entonces se había mantenido oculta lo alertó, pero no lo hizo moverse ni un milímetro.

— ¿Y cómo fue todo?— preguntó Ino, apareciendo en una tormenta de pétalos; como única respuesta, Sasuke negó en silencio— Ya veo que bien— bufó, derrotada— Mira… Debes darle tiempo… A Sarada también le costará trabajo aceptarlo; también eres padre y sabes…

—Inojin me odia— la cortó, girando sobre su propio eje para enfrentarla— Y no lo culpo. Sin tan sólo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, yo…

—Shh…— la mujer lo silenció colocando dos finos dedos en sus labios— Esto fue mi culpa, Sasuke.

—Pero fui yo el que lo provocó todo. Si no hubiera dejado que la maldita culpa me carcomiera…El cariño y gratitud no son _amor_. Debí entender eso a tiempo.

—Sasuke, por favor…— Ino tensó sus músculos, nerviosa— Lo hecho, hecho está. No ganamos nada revolviendo el pasado… Los dos cometimos errores, tal vez, pero ya es hora de olvidarlos y seguir adelante— sentenció, y quiso alejarse, pero él la detuvo engarzando sus dedos a su brazo con firmeza.

—Aún te amo, Ino Yamanaka; y no te das una idea de lo difícil que es decirlo por primera vez.

Ino lo miró fijamente; sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que de pronto luchaban por escapar.

—Sasuke, por favor…

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero, respeto y admiro mucho a Sakura, pero jamás he sentido con ella lo que tú me procaste aquel día en el río— la acercó a él; sus labios casi se rozaban— Sé que estoy condenado a jamás ser feliz, pero si hay una mínima oportunidad aún para nosotros…

Ino se rindió y acarició su mejilla con delicadamente una de sus manos, uniendo sus frentes mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, Sasuke…— intentó sonreír, pero sólo pudo esbozar una mueca de desesperación— ¿Qué podríamos hacer tú y yo juntos ahora?

Sasuke la miró intensamente, como nunca había mirado a nadie, sujetando su rostro para unir sus labios casi con desesperación.

—Vivir— sentenció. Ino sonrió y lo besó de regreso, sabiendo que era imposible razonar con un miembro de ese clan.

Después de todo, había criado a uno y amaba profundamente a otro Uchiha.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble/Viñeta #2 terminado.**

**.**

**Bueno, Sai me agrada, pero no dejo de pensar que es una falsificación de Sasuke.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Ah, y quiero darles las gracias a todos quienes comentaron el fic #1; si bien no somos demasiados los fanáticos espero que la familia se agrande :)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**H.S.**


End file.
